Evan
by Leonor Charon Friki
Summary: El trabajo puede ser placentero, y además traer sorpresas, pero nunca debemos olvidar que también puede traer desgracia. Este fic participa en el Reto "Parejas Extrañas" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de JK Rowling, yo solo los pongo en situaciones que los hacen actuar de forma OoC. No recibo nada mas que unos tristes reviews por esto.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Parejas Extrañas" __del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

**Evan**

La habitación se estaba haciendo cada vez más pequeña, creía que si seguía allí terminaría ahogándose, pero sabía que eso era imposible ya que todas las ventanas de la Madriguera estaban abiertas, por lo que el oxígeno debía llegar correctamente a sus pulmones. El problema no era ni la habitación, ni las personas que allí se encontraban, ni siquiera era el silencio que reinaba en la casa más ruidosa del mundo mágico. El problema allí era él.

No soportaba el silencio que se prolongaba cada vez más, por lo cual se paró, sin saber qué explicación le daría más tarde a su familia por su comportamiento, algo saldría de su magnífico cerebro, pero en ese momento el que dictaba sus acciones era su corazón. Él no creía que ese órgano tan importante para la vida, fuera el que procesara las emociones o los sentimientos; él sabía que eso no era cierto, pero no le impidió creer que su corazón se estaba haciendo añicos al ver la cara de estupefacción de la castaña.

No se quedó para oír la respuesta, aunque gracias a la torpeza que surgía cuando de ella se trataba, en su salida llamó la atención de su familia más de lo que deseaba. Pero cuando sintió la mirada de ella en su espalda, apuro su salida, ya que si demoraba un segundo más se desmoronaría.

* * *

Hermione estaba en silencio, no podía creer lo que Ron acababa de pedirle. Ella pensaba decirle hoy mismo después de la comida con los Weasley, que debían dejarlo. Pero eso echó por la borda todos sus planes. Ron se encontraba arrodillado frente al sillón en el que ella estaba sentada, con un anillo en la mano, pero ni eso logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Cuando escucho unos golpes a unos metros de ella, y vió a Percy saliendo de la habitación, fue cuando por fin reaccionó.

—No... —le respondió a Ron en un susurró, que sólo él alcanzó a escuchar. Pero en contra de todos sus pensamientos, Ron no armó un escándalo. Se paró del suelo, cerró la cajita, y le tendió una mano para que se levantara del sofá. Al estar los dos de pie Ron le abrazó.

—Espero que esto te haya hecho recapacitar e ir a buscarle —Hermione se separó de él y lo miró con sorpresa—. ¿Qué? ¿Creías que no lo sabía? Soy bastante despistado, pero ustedes eran bastante obvios. No se que estas haciendo aquí, ve a buscarlo.

Hermione por fin reaccionó y corrió detrás del tercero de los Weasley.

* * *

Aunque ese maldito jardín no fuera su lugar favorito en el mundo, le servía como refugio. Percy llevaba varios minutos allí, esperando los gritos de júbilo de su familia, pero ya pasado un tiempo le comenzó a parecer extraño. Hermione era bastante rápida al responder cualquier pregunta, y él no esperaba nada menos que la rapidez del rayo para decirle _"Si"_ a su hermano.

Eso era lo que tenía que recordar, que era su hermano, y que ella era su prometida. Estaba en esa etapa cuando apareció Hermione frente a él y le tomó del brazo. Cuando comprendió lo que sucedía ya se encontraban en su departamento.

—Me vas a escuchar ahora Weasley —Hermione estaba nerviosa, pero no debía demostrarlo, ya que si Percy notaba algún tipo de indecisión, no la dejaría ni siquiera terminar de hablar.

El pelirrojo no tendía a explotar, pero había situaciones que sobrepasaban su límite. —Yo no tengo nada que escuchar. Tú no eres nada más que mi futura cuñada, y no debimos sobrepasar esa frontera. Fue un error; algo que nunca debió pasar. Ahora, si me disculpas me tengo que ir.

Hermione rememoro todo lo que había sucedido en el último mes, y le pareció que Percy estaba siendo injusto.

**Flashback**

—Deben ir a Francia, existen ciertos asuntos que debemos resolver con el ministerio de este país. Tu Hermione, como jefa del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional debes clasificar algunos de los contratos de cooperación comercial, y tú Percy iras como representante del ministro —el actual Ministro estaba muy nervioso, como nunca antes en la presencia de los hechiceros—. Voy a pedirte Percy, que nos dejes a mi y a Hermione solos, necesito conversar un asunto urgente con ella.

* * *

Ya estaban en el ministerio francés cuando les informaron lo del problema con las habitaciones del hotel. Ellos no tenían ningún problema en dormir en la misma habitación, ya que tenían una semi-amistad que podía soportar una noche juntos. Pero el problema se presentó después de la cena.

* * *

Resultó ser que los franceses decidieron hacerles una cena de bienvenida, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no recibían visitas desde el ministerio inglés. El champagne era bueno y Hermione se encontró de pronto muy cómoda y encantada con la conversación. Percy era una historia diferente; él se había sentado en el bar junto a uno de los funcionarios de alto rango y comenzaron con bebidas sin mucho alcohol, pero al poco rato pidieron una botella de whiskey de fuego. Él era muy resistente a las bebidas alcohólicas, pero la mezcla le estaba volviendo borrosa la visión, por lo que se levantó en busca de Hermione, que se estaba riendo amenamente junto a otras mujeres algo más mayores. Al verlo ella se despidió de sus acompañantes y se levantó un poco tambaleante. Cuando ya estaban saliendo del local en el que se había realizado la cena a Hermione se le rompió el tacón por lo que Percy tuvo que cargarla hasta el punto de desaparición.

Al llegar al pasillo del hotel, Hermione en un acto de valentía, le besó. El alcohol había fundido su mente, y parecía que la de él igual, ya que ha trompicones, entraron en la habitación.

**Fin Flashback**

A Hermione le habían dolido sus palabras, y aunque sabía que él tenía sus razones para rechazarla, una de ellas era que, cuando cometieron el "error", como lo llamaba él, ella era la novia de su hermano. Pero eso ya no era así, y si él no quería verlo, pues que se fuera.

—Puedes irte, pero atente a las consecuencias.

—No existen consecuencias, y si existieran, vivire con ellas - y se desapareció.

* * *

Con el paso de un mes se descubrió la verdadera razón del viaje que Percy y Hermione hicieron a Francia. El ministerio de Francia necesitaba un asesor de comercio, y quién mejor que la jefa de departamento de Cooperación Mágica. Aunque no era necesario que se trasladara, ella así lo había decidido.

Unos días después Ron le había presentado a Audrey, una bruja nacida de muggles que era unos años menor que ellos. Ella era la asistente de Percy, y Ron se había hecho su amigo, incluso salían a comer juntos. Cuando Ronald le comento eso, ella se dio cuenta de la poca atención que había prestado a su relación durante los últimos meses, pero ahora podían ser amigos, tal y como debieron quedarse después de la guerra.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que tomara el traslador y casi toda la familia Weasley y Harry se encontraban allí. No había vuelto a ver a Percy desde que el se fuera de su departamento, y ella lo prefería así. Se despidió con un abrazo de todos y les prometió que les haría una visita en poco tiempo, promesa que sabía no cumpliría. Cuando estaba apunto de tocar el traslador, Hermione miro hacía atrás con la absurda esperanza de que Percy por lo menos viniera a despedirse; al darse cuenta de que eso era imposible, Hermione tocó el traslador, tomando nuevamente las riendas de su vida.

* * *

Un año había pasado desde aquello. Hermione se encontraba preparando unas habitaciones en su casa de campo, ya que Ginny, Harry y Ron venían de visita,y ella esperaba que todo saliera perfecto. Una risa de bebé inundó la casa y el corazón de Hermione. Su pequeño debía estar causándole problemas a Cammy, ya que esa risa solo significaba travesuras. Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa a ver qué era tan gracioso.

Pero no se espero la imagen que tenía enfrente. Ron estaba con su pequeño en brazos, con los ojos cerrados y la piel amarilla. Era tan graciosa la combinación de su piel con el tono pelirrojo característico de todos los Weasley que Hermione se echó a reír. Cuando pudo parar su ataque de risa, vio que su pequeño ahora estaba en brazos de una muy embarazada Ginny, que lanzaba luces con su varita para entretener al bebé de escasos cuatro meses.

Ron fue el primero en acercarse a Hermione para abrazarla —Qué tranquilo es aquí, espero que no te aburras todo el día.

—Claro que no se aburre, tiene su bufón personal —dijo Ginny dándole un abrazo y entregándole a su hijo.

—Es un pequeño revoltoso —dijo Harry, saludandola como los demás con un abrazo.

—Pero es mío —y la leona le sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña.

—No olvides que en poco tiempo nace James y yo también tendré el mío.

—Mi pequeño no es un juguete, Potter —la pelirroja lanzaba miradas asesinas a su esposo.

—Claro que no cariño —parecía como que Harry iba a arrodillarse frente a su esposa, pero cuando escucho las risas de Hermione y Ron, Ginny cambio su semblante y les acompañó en su risa.

* * *

La cena había transcurrido con total normalidad, pero como nada es perfecto, Ron salió con el tema.

—¿Cuando llevaras a Evan a casa? Mamá y papá quieren conocerlo...

—Quiero ir antes de que terminen mis vacaciones —dijo Hermione eligiendo bien sus palabras, pero Ginny que se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo, le apretó la mano sobre la mesa.

—Cariño, ya es hora de que vuelvas, no quiero ser entrometida... —Ginny vaciló, _Es ahora o nunca_, pensó— ...pero Evan es mi sobrino, y tanto él como mi estúpido hermano deben saberlo.

Hermione quedó muda, no sabía como responder a eso, pero Harry salvó la conversación —¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo cuando debas volver al trabajo? —Ginny tuvo la intención de volver a la carga, pero Harry la miró pidiéndole que dejara contestar a Hermione.

* * *

La castaña estaba pálida y ojerosa a la mañana siguiente, producto de una noche de pensamientos derivados de las palabras de Ginny. Evan dormía profundamente en su cuna, sin notar su ansiedad.

La pelirroja tenía razón, tarde o temprano tendría que volver a Londres y enfrentarse a lo que había dejado atrás. Aunque a ella no le gustaría que su pequeño Evan sufriera, ya que nada más se podía esperar de Percy Weasley que sufrimiento. La única forma de evitar todo eso sería que enfrentará el pasado sola; pero dependía de su pequeño tanto como él de ella, por lo cual esa no era una opción válida. _No... aún no es tiempo..._

* * *

Cuando se levantó después de una larga noche en vela, lo primero que se encontró fue a los tres invitados en su casa, preparando el desayuno. Hermione nunca imagino a Ron rebanando el pan para tostar, y tampoco a Harry preparando huevos.

Ginny parecía al borde de un ataque de risa, de lejos parecía que los dos hombres tenían la situación bajo control, de cerca la historia era diferente...

Harry estaba completamente absorto en quemar los huevos, y a Ron ya se le habían _tostado _varias rebanadas de pan.

—¿Por qué no les ayudas? —le preguntó Hermione al ver como a Ron se le carbonizo lo que debía ser pan tostado.

—Porque ellos dijeron que iban a hacerlo, y a mí me prohibieron pararme de esta silla —dijo apuntando hacia la silla blanca a juego con la mesa de cocina que puso para el desayuno.

Hermione no estaba dispuesta a renovar su cocina, así que se dirigió hasta los chicos, tomó su varita y apagó el fuego de los huevos de Harry, y tosto otras rebanadas de pan, ya que ninguna de las que Ron intentó calentar resultaron comestibles.

* * *

Mientras ella subía a preparar a Evan para desayunar, dejó a los hombres colocando los platos bajo la supervisión de Ginny. Rogaba a Merlín para que cuando volviera a la cocina sus platos estuvieran intactos. En ese momento escuchó que la chimenea se encendía. Bajo corriendo las escaleras con varita en mano. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Audrey sentada en un sillón del living, con un vaso de agua en la mano, y Ronald intentando saber qué sucedía. Cuando escucho los pasos provenientes de la escalera, Audrey levantó la cabeza, y miró directamente a los ojos de Hermione. Cuando comenzó a hablar, la sensación que Hermione tenía desde que la había visto a los pies de la chimenea se intensificó.

—Percy está en San Mungo...

* * *

El conjunto de Weasley se encontraba fuera de la habitación. La hija de Bill y Fleur había caído dormida después de llorar por lo que parecieron horas. La pequeña pelirroja parecía saber lo que sucedía con su tío favorito.

Percy había caído en un estado de coma después de ser atacado por algunos de los partidarios del antiguo ministro de magia. No sabían que había sucedido, ni que hechizo le habían lanzado. Los aurores lo habían encontrado tirado en medio de un grupo de hombres desmayados; ellos ya estaban en Azkaban esperando su juicio. Pero Percy no daba ninguna señal de despertar.

El pequeño Evan estaba en silencio desde que habían llegado. De todo el tiempo que Hermione había convivido con su hijo, este nunca se estaba quieto; pero ahora estaba reducido a un pequeño cuerpecito que lanzaba un estruendoso llanto a la menor provocación.

Ella no había tenido el valor de entrar a verlo, pero sabía que en algún momento debía hacerlo. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Audrey llegará a su casa, y ella no pudo descansar correctamente ninguna de esas noches. Los sanadores habían dicho que podía despertar en cualquier momento, o no despertar nunca; todo dependía de él.

Todos los Weasley habían pasado a saludar a Percy esa mañana, y la única que faltaba era ella. Se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y recorrió el pasillo hasta la entrada de la habitación. Ginny se ofreció a quedarse con Evan mientras ella estaba dentro.

Al entrar en la habitación y dirigir su mirada al hombre que se encontraba en la cama se dio cuenta de que se encontraba pálido y demacrado, casi como si llevara inconsciente no sólo tres días, sino que tres meses. Tomo su mano intentando no temblar ante la vista, pero era inevitable cuando existía la posibilidad de nunca volver a escuchar su voz. Lo último que él le dijo no fue del todo amable, y ella preferiría haberse quedado con otro recuerdo de él.

Comenzó a hablar sin ser consciente de ello. —Hola. Se que quiza no me escuchas, pero si lo estas haciendo me gustaría que supieras algunas cosas. Estaba viviendo en Francia, en una pequeña casita de campo. Ya debe tener una capa de polvo de tres días, los días que llevas aquí. Cuando Audrey me miró supe que algo había sucedido, pero no me espere esto. Evan parecía una mandrágora cuando llegamos a San Mungo. Te debes preguntar quien es Evan. Es amor, es todo lo que tengo, y le quiero. Pero también le quiero por otra razón —acercó su boca al oído de Percy, como si hubiese alguien más que pudiera escuchar, y le habló en susurros—, es de los dos. Es mío y tuyo, y espero que algún día lo conozcas —se alejó de él—. Solo no nos hagas esperar demasiado.

Estaba apunto de salir de la habitación, cuando inconscientemente miró hacía atrás, casi esperando que el pelirrojo abriera sus ojos.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes y su periodo de vacaciones después del nacimiento de Evan estaba apunto de caducar. Tuvo que volver a Francia para resolver sus asuntos, pero no llevó a su pequeño. Además, Molly no parecía muy dispuesta a dejarlo. Sabía que la bruja lo quería y adoraba como lo único que le quedaba de su tercer hijo.

* * *

Los meses pasaron, los años se hicieron presentes, Evan creció, y Percy no despertaba. Ya había llegado la fecha en la que debía partir a Hogwarts, y estaba un poco emocionado y un poco triste.

—Me habría gustado que papá estuviera aquí...

Hermione intentó mantener la compostura, pero como siempre, el hablar de Percy se le hacía un poco difícil. —Habría estado muy orgulloso de tí —le dijo y se agachó un poco a arreglarle la ropa. Era la viva imagen de Percy a los once años. Molly le había regalado un albúm de fotos cuando cumplió siete, y tanta había sido su insistencia y su deseo por vestirse como su padre, que ella no pudo negarse.

Ya faltaba poco para que partiera el tren, y James se acercó a despedirse. Subieron juntos el pelirrojo y el castaño, y Hermione solo pudo despedirse con la mano cuando el tren echó a andar.

* * *

La noche había caído en el castillo Hogwarts, y esa era la hora predilecta del trío merodeador para salir. El nombre ni siquiera lo habían inventado ellos, pero les venía de maravilla. Eran dignos hijos del trío dorado, James, Lucy y Evan, se metían en tantos problemas como ellos, pero como añadidura, el ejemplo merodeador no había muerto, y las bromas endulzaban todos los días en aquel castillo magico.

Lucy, hija de Ronald y Audrey Weasley, iba un curso más abajo, pero eso no afectaba su relación con sus primos. Gryffindor había quedado patas hacia arriba cuando el pequeño terremoto se les fue adjudicado.

James y Evan ya iban en su cuarto año y Lucy en su tercero, esa noche correspondía actualizar el mapa del merodeador que James había tomado prestado en casa. Tenían que agregar los nuevos pasadizos, y la Sala de los Menesteres. Evan se había encargado de la investigación, y Lucy había hecho un respaldo de la información que el mapa contenía, _por si la cagaban_, pero con Evan era casi imposible.

Ya habían vuelto a la torre de Gryffindor después de sus frustrados intentos de incluir la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando un patronus de nutria apareció frente a ellos. Lo único que dijo: —Despertó... —y la alegría entró por los poros de cada uno de ellos.

* * *

Hola

Gracias a Spica M y su fic, que me han motivado a terminar el one-shot, estuve a punto de retirarme. No está genial, pero es un especial de parejas extrañas, lo de extrañas debe dejar una pista...

Muchas suerte en el reto...

Leonor


End file.
